Stolen Sentiment
by Velvet Footsteps
Summary: Kenshin’s a common thief and Kaoru’s a princess in disguise- the most outlandish duo to be bound together by fate. Under which circumstances do they meet? And can they change the unspoken restrictions that society has placed on love?


**Author's Note:**  I began writing this about a month ago because it's easier for me to write short excerpts of stories and then organize them afterwards. Oh, right!  This is not based on Disney's Aladdin although I do not deny the fact that they are _similar_.  I did not realize this until after I thought extensively about it.  To those who read my other stories, I'm really sorry, but I just had to start another fic!

~*~ indicates change in POV or scene

**Summary:**  Kenshin's a common thief and Kaoru's a princess in disguise- the most outlandish duo to be bound together by fate.  Under which circumstances do they meet?  And more importantly, can they change the unspoken restrictions that society has placed on love?

**Disclaimer:**  Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, but all else that occurs as a result of my imagination is!

**Stolen Sentiment**

**Chapter 1:  Just Another Ordinary Day**

**By CrismHeart**

**February 20, 2004**

It was most unusual for the Oracle to not be able to distinguish what had been written in the prophecies.  She had thought that she had encountered every type of bond a human could possibly share, but this was something she had never seen before- two fates bound together so tightly that the Oracle herself, could not even fathom to separate them from one another.

Sighing, the Oracle reread the last verse that had been inscribed on her scroll by her predecessor in hopes of understanding it more fully.

_"When two souls become one,_

_Shadows begin to fade._

_United are moon and sun,_

_Together, as were made."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kenshin~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stop him!  Stop that thief!" the red-faced man at the produce stand shouted with indignation.

My heart began to pound faster.  I could hear the footsteps of the royal guards throbbing in my ears.  It wasn't that I took pleasure in stealing or enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came with the impending danger; I hated the life I was living, but sometimes a person had to do what was necessary to survive.  My legs had full control of my body and for once, I was glad of that.  If I had to use my mind to think about my current situation, I undoubtedly would have hesitated in the middle of carrying out my misdeed.  Instinctively, I spied an alley nearby and dashed toward it.  By that time, the guards were at a far enough distance to miss seeing my movements.  Instead, they continued running straight ahead, passing the alleyway without anything more than a sideways glance.

I gave a sigh of relief when I was sure that I was safe.  The trouble I had to go through for an apple!  Then again, it was just an ordinary day like any other.

I brought the ripe fruit to my mouth, took a bite, and savored its taste.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The high suppressive towers of ancient stone commanded authority while the grand halls of marble and gold obscured the prisoner's paradise within the palace.  "All I want is freedom from it all." I said with a defeated sigh.  I have heard tales in which girls dream of being princesses, but what happens when you already are one?

They dream of riches- of power, but I would gladly trade all of that if I could only _live_.

My dreams must be different.  The title of royalty is more significant than anyone would know.  There's no freedom to love, dream, or even think for oneself.  All that's left is the shell of a person- one without sentiment.  It's simple to believe that no one is truly living the life they want.  _I _am not living the life I long for.  I can only do so in dreams…

It was then when I finally came up with the perfect idea.  I have always loved to read novels of romance and adventure.  This fascination with the fantasy world understandably led to my wish of being like the characters that partook in such thrilling escapades.  A favorite of mine delineated a king who had dressed as a pauper among his people so he would be able to identify with the troubles that befell them.  I could scarcely imagine my own parents walking through the village in the plain clothes the commoners wore.  The thought was just absurd.  However, I was never known to be especially sensible…

I pulled on one of the few cloaks I had that did not have any sort of elaborate designs and tiptoed toward the outside world.  Each tiny step was one toward freedom.  I paused for a second; something in me told me not to go.  I brushed the emotions welling up inside of me. Perhaps they were there _because_ I had never experienced life outside the castle walls.

My birthday was drawing near.  I never looked forward to birthdays anymore.  Every passing hour, minute, second, was now another one of silent agony for me.  By the time I became seventeen, I was to be wed.  Hundreds of suitors had come in reply to my parents' request, princes and nobles from all over.  It was enough to make my head spin.  I knew that they were they all were after the same thing, the _ideal_ of me.  With riches and power, what more could a man wish for?  And so, although it may sound inconsiderate of me, I chose to ignore their deceptive compliments.  It was not too difficult.  All I had to do was nod every so often.  Most of the suitors were more than happy to blather away to fill up the silence in the palace.  In my opinion, we each had our benefits.  They could hear themselves talk and _I_ could let my thoughts wander.

I had eventually sent them all away, telling my mother and father excuses that sounded ridiculous even to myself.  Their physical appearance, clothes, bothersome little habits, _nothing_ about them suited me!  My father merely wondered at how picky his daughter was being when it came to her future husband.   My mother, on the other hand, thought that she knew me better.  She would quietly suggest that I was afraid of commitment.  Both of my parents are right in a way, but they just do not understand.  I will only marry for love.

"It's kind of sad," I thought bitterly, "No one really knows who I am… even the people closest to me.  They're only close in proximity, not in intimacy."

This gave me another reason to leave.  Pulling up my hood to conceal my facial features, I climbed over the gates and resumed my way to town.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sounds, the scents, the sights were all so alluring.  As I neared the congested streets of Tokyo, everything took on a luminescent glow, lovelier than anything I could have ever seen in the oppressive place I called home.

Having seen items such as gold and silk at every corner had long made me consider symbols of wealth as garish and completely unnecessary.  The sunlight shown on the people's faces was pure, untainted by the avarice of human nature.  Perhaps the sun was mocking in a way; it would always remain above the earth, able to watch the difficulties in out lives, but never involving himself in the troubles that befell us.

I stood at the border of two worlds.  A voice inside of me told me that I had never belonged in the palace, but here… would I ever be able to belong anywhere?  I watched as the bright colors of people's clothing danced, awestruck by the new environment surrounding me.  I have to admit, it was frightening to be in town, but I assured myself that I would learn to adjust.  The emotions that welled up inside of me were astonishing, but I knew that for everyone else, it was just another ordinary day…

I had already made it this far, so what was the harm in having an adventure?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kenshin~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I immediately tensed up.  "They couldn't have already found me, could they?" I wondered as I calculated where exactly I could go to escape my pursuers.  However, I realized that the soft padding sounds were that of a single person.  Nevertheless, I was surprised to see a cloaked figure approach me.

"Who goes there?" I asked without delay.

"I-I'm sorry, I was not aware that someone owned this place." A melodious voice responded.

I would have laughed if I hadn't been so uneasy.  I had mistaken a girl for the royal guards.  She probably wasn't from around here if she had seriously believed that the alley belonged to me.

"I should be the one apologizing.  Forgive this unworthy one.  This is not my property, and I should not have demanded an answer from you." I bowed to show my sincerity.

"Um… it's alright." She replied.

I could not help but wonder about this girl.  For one thing, why was she here?  What was her name?  Why wouldn't she allow anyone to see her face?  There was such a mysterious air around her that only made me want to know more about her.

"What's your name?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

The girl looked as if she was thinking hard as to whether or not to trust me before uttering a single word, "Kaoru."  She eyed me as if she were waiting for me to react, "Well?  Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Oro?  Forgive me, my name is Kenshin." I said in surprise.  I was even more taken aback when the girl named Kaoru began to giggle.  She did have a wonderful laugh, but I couldn't quite figure out why she was in such a pleasant mood all of a sudden. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Kaoru gasped for breath, "Hahaha- it's just that word!  Who uses that expression anyway?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It felt so good to have something to laugh at, someone to laugh with.  I never have had the chance to have a friend, but maybe all of that has changed.  I trusted Kenshin.  I wasn't sure why exactly.  He was polite, honest, and extremely intriguing.  I had never met anyone like him before.  His deep violet eyes and flame-colored hair would be the adoration of anyone- just like the sun when it rises.  Being there with someone… for a moment, I thought I really _was_ living.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**  I can be _so_ strange, I was thinking of a pun for Kenshin and the apple- the fruit of his labor!  *laughs at self*

Um… okay, I am "normal" now.  I really hope you enjoyed reading!  I couldn't think of a good verse to write for the "prophecy…" I may have to modify it a little, that and the ending, but when you take into consideration that I am one of few talents, I thought this was a satisfactory beginning.  I'll edit again if I catch glaring errors!

I would appreciate if you do not judge too harshly!  ^_^ Please review as there happens to be a button just waiting to be clicked on!  (_Unfortunately_, I will have to work on other stories in addition to this one and I may take some time to update.  I had to upload this because it's been sitting on my laptop for some time now.)


End file.
